


Sleep it off

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [15]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that Harry got ill, but when he did, he went down hard. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Harry sniffs, tapping a finger against his teacup when Eggsy asks how he’s feeling. </p>
<p>“Nah, bruv, ya really ain’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep it off

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an ask box fic on my tumblr for harryunwin and now edited for AO3 because I liked how this one turned out! The prompts were one falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap & head scratches.

It wasn’t often that Harry got ill, but when he did, he went down hard. He’d woken up with a sniffle and feeling slightly too warm, and had quickly deteriorated before he and Eggsy could leave the house after breakfast, staring at the table and trying to fight off the headache at his temples. 

“I’m fine,” Harry sniffs, tapping a finger against his teacup when Eggsy asks how he’s feeling. 

“Nah, bruv, ya really ain’t,” Eggsy glares when Harry opens his mouth to retaliate, “have ya even looked in a mirror since we got up? Ya look like shit and I’m callin’ Merlin to say we aren’t goin’ in today.”

“You don’t need to stay, Eggsy. I’ll just go back to bed and relax for a bit.”

“Get yaself upstairs and back into your pyjamas while I get the flu stuff and give Merlin a ring, yeah?” Eggsy comes around the table to squeeze Harry’s shoulders and kiss the top of his head, “for me?”

Harry feels the fight leave him and he pushes his seat back. He ambles through the house and slowly trudges his way up the stairs. When he finally makes it back to the bedroom he sits on the edge of the bed for a moment to catch his breath and give his head a chance to stop spinning. Once in his pyjamas and robe, Harry thuds his way back down, one hand on the wall the whole time to stop himself toppling over, and finds Eggsy already sat on the sofa. Eggsy spots him and looks pointedly at the medicine on the coffee table. 

“Get yer arse over here then.” 

Harry perches beside Eggsy and takes some tablets and water, grimacing as he swallows. Eggsy sits back and pulls a cushion onto his lap before motioning for Harry to lie down. He does as he’s told, lying with his back to the room and presses his face against Eggsy’s stomach. He curls his fingers into the material of Eggsy's shirt. 

“Why don’t you take a nap, yeah? I’ll wake you up when it’s time for more medicine,” Eggsy says, burying his hands in Harry’s hair and gently massaging.

The scratches on his scalp make Harry groan, “I’ve only just woken up, it’s not even nine yet.”

“Sleep is the best cure, bruv. S’what mum always says, and a quick nap never hurt anyone.”

“Fine,” Harry mumbles, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s shirt, “don’t let me sleep for too long, yes? I’d like to at least do _something_ productive today.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

To his surprise once he relaxes, Harry feels himself drift off in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
